A Far Cry From Equal
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Bianca's twin sister, Imogen, just transferred to Degrassi. Being the complete opposite of her sister doesn't matter to Eli. But will Bianca be able to handle their relationship when her encounter with Eli had amounted to nothing? OOC, T! RxR!
1. All Part of the Show

**Okay, I just keep thinking that Imogen and Bianca look alike. Look at Bianca's new promotional photo, and Imogen's. Anyone agree?**

**So, some OOC. Bianca and Eli are friends, and dated in their freshman year at Degrassi. It's their first day of senior year and Imogen's first day at Degrassi. Eli doesn't know about Bianca's twin O=**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bee!" Eli came over to where Bianca was sitting outside of Degrassi.<p>

"Hey, Eli."

He sat beside her. "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I need to wait for...someone."

"Who?"

"Bianca!" They both turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm Imogen." She held her hand out to Eli.

He shook her hand. "Uh, hi."

Imogen turned to Bianca. "Is mom picking us up today, or do we have to take the bus?"

"Um, she didn't tell us to wait, so I guess we need to take the bus."

"I could take you both home." Eli offered.

"No, you don't have to, Eli." Bianca said.

"No, I insist. The next bus won't be here for another 15 minutes. By then, you guys could be home."

"Fine. Come on, Imo." Bianca and Imogen followed Eli to the parking lot.

"He drives a _hearse_?" Imogen whispered to Bianca when she saw Eli walk over to its passenger's side.

"Yup." Bianca smirked. "Wanna walk home?"

"No." Imogen shook her head. "I mean, I guess it's only for a few minutes."

Eli held the door open for Imogen, and then shut it after her and Bianca had got in. He went around to the other side of Morty, got in, and started the car. On the way home, Bianca and Eli usually just listened to music, but when she turned the radio on, he scolded her for being rude. They had a guest, as he said.

"So, Imogen, do you like Degrassi so far?" He asked.

"It's better than I thought it would be. I've heard a lot. I'll miss my old school, but I've already made some friends here, so I think I'll be fine."

"Why did you leave your old school?" _Not that I'm complaining._

"I lost my scholarship."

"Ooh, rough."

"No, it's fine. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and start this year fresh."

_How about you and I turn over a few leaves ourselves? Oh dammit, just shut up already! Stupid perverted mind of mine… _"You okay, Bee?" He asked when he realized that Bianca had not spoken since being asked to turn the radio off.

"Yeah." She nodded. They had arrived at her house now, so she and Imogen got out of the car. Imogen waved goodbye to Eli, and then walked up to the house.

"She seems nice." Eli commented.

"Eww. Please don't tell me you like her."

"Now why would you think that?"

"That stupid grin on your face is a giveaway."

"Hey, what can I say? Maybe I like to keep it in the family."

"Now that is the grossest thing I've ever heard. How about we both say you'll just ignore her? It'll save both of us the trouble."

"I don't know, Bee. I've had my shot at you. I think I'd like to see how the other half lives."

"Suit yourself. I've warned you."

"You're completely over-reacting. What could she do that is so harmful?"

"Well, look at her. I mean, yeah, by how she looks, she doesn't seem like a goodie-two-shoes, but once you get to know her—" Bianca shuddered. "She'll have you eating out of the palm of her hand."

"Well, have a nice night with Ms. Goodie-two-shoes, then." He smirked, pulling off.

_Oh, he does not know what is coming for him._


	2. The Bear

**Yeah, a lot of chat-talk in here! It isn't hard to keep up, but I didn't type the name next to what they said. No one seems to like script format, seeing as it can be annoying.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Imogen was inside, she went up to her room to start on her homework. Bianca couldn't see how anyone would actually <em>like<em> something like that. I mean, you get 8 hours of school a day, so why do you need another 2 or 3 when you get home? People actually have social lives.

Bianca dropped her purse on the coffee table in the living room and then went up to her room to get on the computer. She logged into her FaceRange account and looked at who was online. _Jenna Middleton_, _Holly-J Sinclair, Alli Bhandari, Owen Milligan._ She thought more people would be online, but she did get home a little early. She clicked the chat button next to Owen's name, and typed _Hey_.

_Sup, Bee?_ Owen responded.

_Not much, just dealing with the Devil._

_Oh, yeah. I heard Immy is going to Degrassi now. Do you think the school is big enough for two DeSousas?_

_Definitely not!_

_Come on, it can't be that bad._

_Ugh, shut up. Why does no one see that she is evil?_

_She's an angel. And that must be saying something if you're hearing it from someone like me._

_But you had a crush on her. ...Just like everyone else. I mean, we're basically the same person. Why does everyone treat her so differently?_

_Because she's so sweet._

Bianca didn't respond, so he typed something else.

_But I know deep down that you're not that bad, Bee. :-)_

_:/ Fine. Just keep your hands away from my sister. She doesn't need to be dating someone like you._

_Aww, you care about your sister.  
><em>

_NO!_

_You care. Admit it._

_No, I just don't want her to date any of my friends._

_So, you definitely don't want her around Eli?_

_Of course not!_

_Aww, you love Eli :))_

_-Bianca DeSousa has now logged off-_

_Come on, that's not fooling anyone. You typed that in yourself._

_-_- I gotta go, Owen. Ttyl?_

_Kay(:_

She closed the chat with Owen, just to have another chat pop up. _Eli_.

_How's Immy treating you?_

_Oh my goodness, you talked to Owen, didn't you?_

_Now why would you suspect that? =D_

_Because you called her Immy. Owen gave her that nickname when we were 11._

_Okay, yeah, I talked to him. But, in other news, Drew's back-to-school party is back on!_

_Awesome! Saturday, right?_

_Yup:)_

_Do I still have a date for that?_

_Well, I was kinda thinking that we could do a group thing._

_With?_

_Me, you, and Imogen._

_Psh, that's REALLY funny, Eli. ...Please don't tell me you asked her already._

_Nah, of course not. ...She didn't accept my friend request yet._

_You added her? You just met her, you little stalker... Haha. I'm just kidding, but NO!_

_Oh Imogen, would you like to go with Bianca and I to a party Saturday night? Sure, Eli, I'd love to! *In my best Imogen voice*_

_Watch it, Goldsworthy! I wouldn't joke about anything involving her. Once you start asking her to hang out, she'll always want to do what we're doing. She's like a little kid._

_I'm sure she's just shy._

_She's kinda shy, but if she were really that shy, I'm sure she wouldn't have even talked to you at all._

Eli didn't respond for a while, but when Bianca was about to log off, he responded.

_Hey, sorry. She accepted my friend request._

_She's done her homework already?_

_It's day one. We don't have that much. I finished mine before school was even over._

_But she takes mostly honors classes, so she probably has more. I mean, that wasn't the reason she lost her scholarship._

_So they just had like a cut in funding or something?_

_I guess. Jfglcfv_

_?_

_Sorry, my cat did that. He always tries to walk across my laptop._

_How is Pounce? I haven't seen him since before school let out._

_He's still eating like a fatass._

_HOW DARE YOU! I love Pounce. I'm going to steal him from you, if you don't mind._

_NO! He's my kitty. Take one of Imogen's pets._

_What kind of pets does she have?_

_A dog, fish, hamsters, a turtle, birds… She loves animals._

_Dammit, out of all the times we hung out, I never knew that… But, since we rarely hung out at your house, I never knew you had a sister either. Someone have any explaining to do?_

_Hey, you were better off not knowing her._

_Guess it's a little too late for that…_

_Guess so. But, hey, I gotta go. Wanna hang out tomorrow after school?_

_Will Imogen be there? ;)_

_No. -_-_

_I'm just kidding. See ya!_

_Bye._

* * *

><p>"How was school?" Ms. DeSousa asked when she sat down at the dining room table. She looked to Imogen, because she could already imagine what Bianca had gotten herself into today.<p>

"It was good. It's a little smaller than my old school, but at least I didn't get lost."

"Are you even going to ask how my day was?" Bianca scoffed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not very convinced that this year will be any different than last year."

"Since when do you ever pay attention to what I do, anyway?" Bianca mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Her mother snapped.

"Mom." Imogen interrupted. "I think she was okay today. …She didn't get called to the office, at least."

"Well that's a change. I'm guessing that you and Eli didn't skip class again."

"No. …He's already too busy fawning over _her_."

"I'm sure that's not true, honey."

"More like _me_ fawning over _him_."

"Please do not tell me you like him."

"Well, he's cute, but I don't think he's my type."

"That's a relief." Bianca sighed, dropping her spoon onto her plate. "I'm going to bed." She scooted away from the table, pushing her chair in. When she reached her room, she slammed her door, making it obvious to her mother that she was angry.


	3. Satisfied Man

**Sorry, writer's block...**

* * *

><p>Bianca placed a bowl of spaghetti on the dinner table. She wasn't the best at cooking, so she decided to make something simple. The fact that Imogen was amazing in the kitchen would only help her impress Eli. She was making dessert, which everyone hopes is better than the actual dinner. Now that she thought of it, she would rather have made a horrible dessert. That way Eli would have something to look forward to that involved her. It was better than being completely ignored by Eli, and having him fawn over Imogen.<p>

"Can you set the table?" She asked Imogen. "I need to go change." After receiving a nod from her sister, Bianca headed up to her room. She looked in her drawers for a nice shirt. Something that wasn't too flashy, low-cut, or outrageous. After finding a good option, she tore her uniform shirt off, replacing It with the shirt she had just taken out of her dresser.

She walked back downstairs. "Are you going to change?"

Imogen looked down at her uniform. "Oh, I guess I should. Though I doubt it really matters. He isn't interested in me."

"Just put something nice on, please."

"Oh, you like him."

"No one ever said anything like that. I just think it would be …rude." She turned toward the kitchen counter, trying to hide her blush.

"I'll be right back." Imogen headed upstairs to get dressed, and then returned, dressed in a nice top and skirt. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"No, I got it." Bianca jogged to the door. If she wanted Eli to stay away from Imogen, they'd need to spend as little time together as possible. She opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey." He walked inside, shutting the door behind him. They both walked to the kitchen, Eli preparing to impress Imogen, and Bianca preparing to keep her best friend and her sister apart.

* * *

><p>Before they had all even finished dessert, Bianca had to escape to the comfort of her room. Imogen had said all the right things, and if Eli wasn't amazed by her already, he was now…<p>

_Hey_. She roughly typed to Owen.

_Hi. How'd that dinner go?_

She had told him the night before when she needed someone to talk to. _Ughhhhhh._

_That bad, huh?_

_They're both downstairs talking about who knows what…_

_Get off of the internet and go downstairs. I know you have a crush on Eli. If you really want him to stay away from Immy._

_Fine. -_- Bye_

_See ya!_

Bianca headed downstairs. They all decided to watch some tv.

* * *

><p>By the time it was dark outside, Bianca was about to suggest that Eli sleep over, but realized that he would only be closer to Imogen, so she kept her mouth shut as Eli left.<p>

"Why are you smiling?" She asked Imogen as they washed the dishes.

"He asked if I wanted to go to Drew's party with him."

Bianca would have rather gone with both Eli and Imogen. It was better than going alone. "Oh." She turned back to the sink.


	4. O' What a Nightmare!

**Sorry for it being late! I had exams and school was a little crazy, not to mention that I'm still working on my own stuff. Oh, and I have creative writing this semester, instead of psychology! Which should be fairly good:D. So, uh, read/review/enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bianca trudged to her first period English class, late pass in hand. Her boots scuffing against the shiny floor made if even more evident that she was late. All of the teachers had already started teaching; the students had already begun working.<p>

One of the teachers—a sub, she assumed, because she had never seen the man before—stepped out into the hallway when he saw her walk past his room. "Young lady, you should be in your class by now. First period began over thirty minutes ago. Do you have a pass?"

"Well it's not _my _fault if my alarm didn't go off." She somewhat scoffed. She held the yellow piece of paper out so that he could see it.

"Who is your homeroom teacher?"

"Mr. Schmidt." She sighed. Oh, tell her teacher that she had a snippy attitude. She really did not care right now. Her hair was soaked from walking to Owen's house in the rain this morning—why did Imogen have to get a ride with Eli, and she had to wait for Owen to wake up? Besides having wet hair and drenched clothes, she was already going to get detention for being late to class. "Listen, I'm already late, and I don't want to miss anything." Maybe the signature DeSousa smile could help her out in this situation. "I can't fail anything this year, or my mom won't let me—"

"Okay, okay. Get to class, and try not to make this a habit."

"Thank-you, sir." She made sure to make her voice sound extra sweet, as if it had been candy-coated. As soon as the substitute went back into his assigned classroom, she continued down the hall to room 131—Mr. Schmidt's class.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Eli said as he sat down in front of Bianca.<p>

"Hi," she whispered. "Shouldn't you and Imogen be planning your date?"

"_Date?_ Come on. She, in _no_ way, thinks that this is a date."

"Then why did you ask her to go with you? No, no, let me guess. Someone has a crush."

"Eh, I wouldn't exactly call it that."

"_More _than a crush? Geez—"

"—Hey, guys." Imogen interrupted, setting her tray down next to Eli's. She pulled out the chair next to him and took a seat.

Bianca sighed. _Why can't lunch be over already?_

* * *

><p>"So," Owen began. "he's taking her to Drew's party…I guess someone's going to need me to take them, I guess."<p>

Bianca shrugged. "We were all supposed to go together, but then he asked her to go with him. I _guess _it means that I'm stuck with you then."

Own scoffed, sitting up on his bed. ""What, am I really that bad?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

A few minutes went by before Owen responded. "You know, if you want to make him jealous—I know that's what you're trying to do—then just act confident. Trust me…And besides, he's only interested in her because she's something that's new."

"Wow, for someone who acts pretty dumb most of the time, you're pretty smart." She smirked, letting him know that she was joking.

"Hey, when it comes to the innermost part of a guy's mind, I'm a _genius_."

"Well, Mr. _Genius_, exactly how do I attract his attention? Or, more importantly, how do I get his focus off of Imogen?"

"I don't know. How did you get him to go out with you before?"

"We had a lot in common… But, other than that, I guess I just flirted a little."

"Then do the same thing. Just step it up a notch."

"How, by wearing some _sexy outfit_?" She joked.

Owen gave her a serious look.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"Come on, it could work."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"Nope."

"'Eli, oh, Eli, I love you. But I'm just too shy to get you back from my horrible sister.'" His voice was so girly that it was nearly unrecognizable, even to Bianca.

"Stop it." She placed her hand over his mouth.

"Do it." He winked.

She sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "Fine."


	5. Hope In The Air

**Finally…an update! Lol. I need to stop coming up with story ideas and never updating the old ones! I'll try my best to go back and update the old stuff. I'll try to post new stuff too.**

**Shout-outs to Heart of the Wind and Moxxy.**

**Title of this chapter- "Hope In The Air" (also a song by Laura Marling.)**

* * *

><p>Bianca stepped out of Owen's car, her heels making a loud noise as they hit the side walk. She grabbed her jacket and shut the door. "So, do you think it'll work?" she asked over her shoulder.<p>

Owen came over to her side of the car, holding his arm out to her. "Guess we'll find out."

The two started walking up to the front entrance of Drew Torres' house. Owen knocked on the door and after a short blonde in a blue dress appeared to open it, he and Bianca made their way inside.

"Do you see him?" Bianca whispered.

Owen stretched his neck to get a better view of the scene in front of them. "No, not yet. Listen, I'll just go get us some drinks."

She nodded. "I'm gonna go look for them some more." She turned and went to another area of the house—the living room. Finally, as she was about to give up—due to the mass of people currently in the room—she spotted the pony tail of someone with her hair color. Sitting next to her sister on the couch was Eli. He leaned in to whisper something to her and she responded with a giggle.

"Bee," Owen said, coming up to stand next to Bianca. He held a cup out to her and she grabbed it.

"Found the prize," she mumbled, nodding in the direction of the couch. She lifted the cup to her mouth and emptied most of its contents. "Forget it. He's not going to notice me while Little Miss Princess is in the room."

"Want me to distract her?" He asked.

"Isn't that a little pathetic?" Bianca raised her eyebrows. "And besides, I would expect that to be a little low for you. Why are you even helping me anyway? You love Imogen."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I don't want her to be used. But I also don't want her with someone like Eli. I mean, he's way better than a lot of people, but he's a guy nonetheless. I wouldn't trust her with anyone. Hell, I wouldn't even trust her with someone like me." He paused for a moment. "I mean, you…you know how to take care of yourself. I'll still kick the ass of anyone who hurts you, but I know that you're more experienced with this. She…she's just…delicate."

Bianca let out a breath. "Just do it."

"Distract her?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah. Truth or Dare. Twister. Whatever. Just make sure I get at least a little bit of time with Eli."

Owen nodded and walked over to where Imogen was sitting. "Immy," he said to get her attention.

"Owen, oh my goodness. What are you doing here?" She got up to hug him.

"Just thought I'd swing by for a bit." He turned to Eli. "Mind if I borrow Imogen for a minute?"

Eli shook his head.

"Great." Owen took Imogen's hand, leading her into another room.

Bianca quickly made her way over to Eli. "Hey, mind if I sit down?"

"Uh, no. Go ahead."

"Thanks," she said almost under her breath. "So, how's it going?"

"Good."

Usually their conversations were never this short. Bianca didn't know what was wrong, so asked if he wanted a drink. It was the only thing she could think of. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two beers and then returning back to the living room. Luckily, the seat next to Eli remained empty. She sat back down and handed him a drink. She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it when she heard Imogen's voice entering the room. There was still a small crowd toward the room's entrance, so it would buy her a few extra seconds before Eli could see that Imogen had returned.

She abruptly stood up. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

Eli seemed confused, but he nodded anyway, following Bianca up the stairs.

* * *

><p>A loud ringtone sounded from Bianca's phone. The song was about six seconds through its tenure before she retrieved the phone from off of the floor. She looked at the screen and saw that Owen's name and photo had popped up. She contemplated on whether she should answer or not, and she wanted to, but she hit the 'end' button instead. Her phone returned back to its home screen and the current time was now displayed in the corner: 11:32. Sighing, she stuck her phone into her purse and stood up. She spotted her heels lying on the floor and picked them up before tiptoeing out of the room, leaving a sleeping Eli alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't initially think something like this would happen, but it did and there's no undoing it—at least not for Bianca. Hopefully this can hold you guys off for a little while! Btw, if you want to see what Bianca is wearing, I'll put a link up on my profile. I tried to put it in here, but it kept messing up and deleting certain parts!<br>**

**Now off to study for my Anatomy and Physiology mid-term that's tomorrow! It's an elective, so I just have it during my class period. The official exam days are Tuesday-Friday. I'm a senior, so we don't have to take a core science/history class, and therefore, there is also no exam. I didn't have to take Russian for a fourth year, but I decided to anyway. However, our teacher left and we've been having substitutes, so we are exempt! One less exam I have to take during the exam periods! Haha. I now only have to take two. Russian was supposed to be on Tuesday, but now I can just stay home! :D I have one exam on Wednesday afternoon (AP English) and one on Thursday morning (Calculus.) Thursday afternoon/Friday are exam make-ups, so I don't have to go in for that:) I also have no school Monday (Martin Luther King Jr.'s birthday), Tuesday (Professional Development Day 1), and Wednesday (PDD 2.) Maybe I can get some writing done over the long break. Depending on the feedback I get for this chapter and what my brain comes up with, I might update.  
><strong>


End file.
